


when the moon is full

by WindyRein



Series: How does your garden grow? [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, No Dialogue, Slice of Past Life, Something like reincarnation, Witch Hunt, witch burnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere in the late 1700s Russia, a shaman runs in a forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the moon is full

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure most of you think Mary and Peter's relationship is all flowers and rainbow kittens (as much as anything with Peter & someone described as "Bloody Mary" can be), so while I'm fighting with a...dream sequence of sorts, have some Russians.

Mariya’s running for her life and her heart aches so badly but Pyotr is leading her chase and she realizes this probably isn’t the best thing to do.

But they’re going to burn her as a witch if they catch her.

 _It’s not like,_ her heart cries, _it’s not like she has hurt anyone._ There are tears blurring her vision and _how did it end up like this?_

She can hear the shouts of the men and the dogs’ eager barking and then…

A wolf howls.

She’d sob in relief if her heart wasn’t torn apart by the anguish of being sneered at by her other half.

She’s just a shaman this time around and there’s nothing she can do but cure people, help them heal. She remembers those before her, those with the power to rip apart villages with a word or split men from groin to nose with a nail.

She cries _wolf_ and _help_ and…

Something bites into her shin and she cries out.

When the hunters catch up with her she’s gasping for breath on the moss-covered ground and the hound still hasn’t let her go. She thinks in the middle of all that fog in her mind that her eyes might look glazed to them. But she only sees the fear and contempt in Pyotr’s eyes and –

***

A little over two hundred years later she tells about that night to a boy who’s just trying to grasp what he is, just trying to realize he knows so much more about this world than he thinks and she tells him, _we are what they need us to be. Be it the angel or the demon._

***

She never screamed when they dragged her to the stake. She didn’t cry for mercy. She didn’t beg for exile. All she could see was the clear contempt Pyotr was wearing like a cloak and the hint of hesitance that wouldn’t stop him but was there none the less.

She didn’t scream when the flames ate her but she cried for a life lost.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd just like to take a moment and say, FYI, Peter doesn't actually remember this.


End file.
